Forgiveness
by indi.girl13
Summary: Blaine had a lot of things to say. But Logan had never been one to listen.


_A/N: If I did own Glee, it would be a very different show. Unfortunately though, I do not own Blaine or Dalton. Logan belongs to the lovely CP Coulter. _

_I wrote this quite a while ago and it probably needs more editing than I gave it, but I haven't put anything up in forever, so I figured I'd put it up anyway. Reviews are love ^_^_

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. Blaine debated not saying anything, but he needed someone to talk to.<p>

'Come in,' He called quietly, adjusting the heat pack on his neck. The door opened and Logan came in. Blaine only glanced at him before quickly looking away. Logan wasn't really the person he wanted to see right now.

'Hi,' The blond boy said, making his way over to the bed.

'Hi,'

'Are you okay?' Logan asked, gesturing to the heat pack. Blaine shook his head.

'You really screwed my neck, Lo.' His boyfriend nodded slowly. Blaine felt like he could laugh. Had he really been expecting Logan to apologise? No, but he'd been hoping for it. Logan took a deep breath.

'Here, I'll massage it for you,' He offered, reaching our a hand to brush against Blaine's. Blaine was surprised - this was more of an apology than he had ever believed Logan capable of. He had gotten so used to Logan pretending the fights never happened. He turned around, taking the heat pack off and turning it in his hands. Logan started to rub his neck, his pianists hands moving in slow circles.

'You're really tense,' He remarked softly. Blaine didn't reply at first, unsure of what to say. He almost didn't want to address what had happened yesterday - the huge fight that had ended up with most of the Windsors, Derek, and Julian, pulling the two boys to their separate houses. He could tell, just by the fact that Logan had came in here, that his boyfriend wanted to talk about it.

'Lo, you scared me yesterday.' He said softly. Logan's hands stopped for a moment - he was surprised. Neither of them were the type of people to admit their vulnerabilities.

'I overreacted,' Logan said, resuming the massage. 'I wasn't thinking straight and...I messed up.'

'Again,' Blaine said bluntly.

'Again.' Logan agreed. They said nothing for a few minutes, but Logan finally broke.

'Blaine, you have to forgive me.' Blaine could tell he was trying, but it sounded more like an order than a plea.

'I don't know if I can,' Blaine said softly, 'Because it'll happen again tomorrow.' It hurt to say it out loud, but they had to stop denying that something wasn't working.

'Blaine,' Logan took his hands off Blaine's shoulders, grabbing his hands instead. Blaine turned around. 'You have to. Don't you love me?' Logan's voice was soft and teasing, but Blaine could see the pain in those green eyes.

'I think I love you. But...' He looked away, but Logan didn't.

'I'm messed up, Blaine. We both know that. But I love you.' He held Blaine's hand in both of his. 'I'm not letting you go.' Again, Blaine could hear the demand, even in that soft tone, and it killed him.

'Say something,' Logan said, strangely gentle. Blaine looked right at him, unashamed of the tears he could feel glistening in his eyes.

'This isn't healthy, Lo. I don't know if I can do this any more.' Logan's expression hardened, the vulnerability suddenly gone.

'You aren't dumping me.' He said coldly. Blaine turned away again, facing the wall.

'Lo-'

'You aren't dumping me.' Logan was suddenly in front of him, suddenly pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine tried his hardest to push him away, but Logan wouldn't budge. It didn't stop Blaine from fighting back, and it was only a short moment before Logan pulled away.

'Don't you dare, Blaine!' Blaine stood and crossed to the other side of the room, leaning his head on the cool wall. There was a long silence.

'Please,' Logan whispered.

'Maybe if you don't try to kill me this week.' He murmured, turning back to the other boy. Logan's expression was cold. They both knew it was hopeless. It was impossible for Logan to go a whole week without needing to hit someone, to hurt someone other than himself. And they both knew that Blaine would be that person, because he always had been. Blaine could see that Logan felt like hitting the smaller boy now, but he didn't even care. He was so tired. Tired of Logan, of having to deal with his anger and his pride. Logan stared at him for a long moment before striding away. He stopped in the doorway, but didn't turn around.

'I'm not letting you do this. You-' He broke off, ducking his head. 'You can't do this to me.'

He waited a second, but Blaine didn't reply. He stepped out, shutting the door. It was a moment before Blaine heard footsteps. He crossed to his door as soon as they died away. Making sure it was locked, he fell back onto his bed and started to cry into his pillow.


End file.
